


Ulterior Motive

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Lardo reached back into the shelves that she kept meticulously organized until she found the cardboard box that housed the tape.“So, what do you need? Black or white?”Suddenly Shitty was right behind her, his hands on both her shoulders and his lips brushing by her ear.“What if I told you…I only need you?”





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from my August Prompt Request on tumblr. shygryf asked: 27 Shitty/Lardo. Bonus for Lardo on the bottom.
> 
> 27\. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.  
From this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187192298930/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

“I can’t believe you lost another roll of tape. I grab like two of these for you every week.”

Lardo was leading Shitty into the Equipment Room, her private domain amongst the testosterone laden Faber locker rooms. She flicked on the light switch and the fluorescent bulbs hummed to life overhead as the heavy door shut behind them.

“Do we still have the red tape?” Shitty asked.

“No, we only have black and white right now.”

“Aw, the red was dope, though.”

“The red _was_ dope, until everyone used it and/or lost it.”

Lardo reached back into the shelves that she kept meticulously organized until she found the cardboard box that housed the tape.

“So, what do you need? Black or white?”

Suddenly Shitty was right behind her, his hands on both her shoulders and his lips brushing by her ear.

“What if I told you…I only need you?”

“Shits,” Lardo giggled, jerking her sensitive ears away from Shitty’s ‘stache. “You’ve gotta get on the ice in like twenty minutes, you’re not even dressed yet.”

Shitty ran his hands down Lardo’s back, wrapping them around her waist.

“I get ready quickly.”

“No, bro, you do not. I have held puck drop for your ass more than once.”

But still, she leaned back into his touch, let him kiss down her neck. Then she turned around in his arms and pulled him in for a real kiss, fingers reaching into the long hair at the back of his neck, tugging just a little. Shitty moaned against her mouth, backing her against the shelves as he pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips.

“What has gotten into you, dude?” Lardo laughed, as Shitty went back to her neck, her knees starting to turn into jelly.

“I dunno, you just looked extra rad today. Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“I’m wearing blue eyeliner today, is that it? Or is it the black jeans with the thigh rips?”

“Mmm, little column A, little column B.”

Lardo pulled Shitty’s head closer to the spot on her neck where she wanted attention, and he dutifully followed direction, sucking a mark at the base of her throat. Lardo groaned, tilting her head back and closing her eyes and…

Then her knees really did give out.

Lardo buckled, sliding down the shelves and Shitty went down with her, kissing her all the while. And then Lardo’s ass was on the floor and Shitty was sort of sprawled on top of her, before rearranging himself in her lap so he could have better access to the spot on her neck, continuing as if nothing ever happened.

“Bro, you’re gonna give me a hickey,” Lardo complained, though her hand was still on the back of Shitty’s head, holding him there against her neck.

“Fine, I’ll switch to the other side.”

“No, that’s not what I – ooooh, god, Shits.”

Lardo’s eyes rolled back in her head. She knew Shitty could do this for hours and never get tired of it. Shitty treated foreplay like the main event. He knew all of Lardo’s buttons. But Lardo also knew all of his. She reached around, squeezing Shitty’s ass, and Shitty’s hips involuntarily rocked towards her. Lardo’s chest heaved as her breathing shortened, her chest pressing up against Shitty’s. It was only then that the reversal of their usual position when doing this act struck her as very funny.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing. You’re just ridiculous.”

“Only for you, babe.”

“And lucky for me.” Lardo pecked him on the lips. “C’mon, my dude. You’ve gotta get ready before Chowder comes and catches us in here again.”

“We’ve scarred that poor soul one too many times.”

“In fairness, I don’t think it’s just us who keeps continually scarring Chowder. The boy is too innocent. Too pure.”

Shitty gave Lardo another soft kiss, one that made all the butterflies from her stomach flutter up to her chest, before he rolled off her and onto the floor.

“One more thing before I head back, Lards?”

“Sure, what?”

“This wasn’t a clever ruse to get you alone. I do actually need that tape.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found on tumblr right over [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187319699710/27-shittylardo-bonus-for-lardo-on-the-bottom) if you are so inclined to like/share it! Also feel free to follow me on tumblr and/or subscribe here to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts (I'm trying to do prompts at least once a month!) or just come say hi to me!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
